1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original carrier and an image reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image readers for reading an image recorded on an original such as a photographic film and the like and exposing this image onto a photosensitive material such as printing paper and the like, there is a type of image reader in which a plurality of types of original carriers for holding the original are prepared in accordance with the type of original to be read and these original carriers are changed and set for each type of original and the original is read.
In this type of image reader, there are cases in which the positions of the originals are different for each original carrier. Accordingly, when the focusing operation of an image is performed for each original carrier at a stage before the focusing operation of the image is performed for each original sheet, the focusing operation for each original sheet is facilitated.
However, in a conventional original carrier and conventional image reader, a focusing operation is unable to be performed for each original carrier.
Further, there are cases in which the original image was defocused due to environmental factors such as a change in the surrounding temperature and the like even when the original carriers are of the same type.